


Falling To Fly

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Ficlet, Gift Fic, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, fyi tag reading fam you're gonna be confused af if you haven't seen the first ep yet, it's as fluffy as I can make something with these two right now sorry Angela!, so go watch it QUICKLY, the poetic angsty equivalent of Aslan Jade frigging Callenreese becoming a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: Ash falls when Eiji flies, and he's shocked when it doesn't hurt.





	Falling To Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela/gifts).



> Hi, have you watched Banana Fish yet? Could you? Should you? Yes and yes. 
> 
> PS: This is my second birthday gift fic to be posted up, this time for the awesome Angela! If you want a gateway into the badassery that is the budding Banana Fish fandom, she's your gal. Err. Gate? Either way, please check her out.
> 
> And don't for get to enjoy~ 
> 
> -Pop

Ash falls when Eiji flies, and he's shocked when it doesn't hurt.

He doesn't remember how love should feel without pain. He thinks he loves his brother, or loved him once, at least. That maybe if the world hadn't screwed them both over, he wouldn't question it at all. But he does care for Griffin, he knows that for certain. He cares for his gang, for Shorter and Skip, but love? He can't remember love that doesn't hurt.

He can only remember Dino.

 _You know I love you, sweetheart_.

Those words. Praise followed by pain, always. Painful words grunted against his ear and into his unwilling mouth, painful hands sliding across his skin and between his legs, painful lessons taught in bed, again and again, until whatever love Ash might have had shriveled up and died in the palm of Papa Dino's hand. With him, love was pain, it meant only to be used by someone else. With him, the first and most important thing Ash had learned was that it always hurt.

Until he met Eiji.

Until the moment he sees him fly, and that naive, weak, terrified boy that should have passed in and out of his life like a speck of dust in sunlight, that should have never meant a thing to him, becomes his entire world.

Ash falls in love with Eiji, and he's shocked when it doesn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ferocious fondness for Banana Fish, and now that an anime adaption is out and the manga is going into print again that fondness has grown exponentially. Basically, expect more fic in the future!


End file.
